Lista de Personajes del FicVerse
by plagahood
Summary: Una lista con los personajes que aparecieron, aparecen y aparecerán en mis fics conectados entre si. La lista puede cambiar según las historias. Nos leemos adentro!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Para los que leen mis fanfics y les gusta mi FicVerse, acá tienen una lista con los personajes vivos y muertos, sus estatus, los que van a aparecer a futuro y los universos conectados entre si. La lista puede ser alterada con el paso de las historias y el destino de los personajes principales y secundarios. Ahora estoy en la Fase 2 y con algunas minihistorias. Para el que guste leerlas, son bienvenidos. Mientras tanto, pueden disfrutar de la lista y reírse un poco. Si es curioso pero quiero conectar a los personajes parecidos en un solo planeta, y con los demás también. Uno de los casos es con el mundo de Sonic con OverWatch pero esa pregunta se contesta con dos de mis fics Overwatch: Las crónicas de Conrad y su secuela directa Rises: Héroe Rojo. Ahora si los dejo tranquilos.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

Kim Possible (Kim Possible) inactiva. Fuera del radar.

Shego (Kim Possible) activa.

Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC comics) activo.

47 (Hitman) activo.

Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) activo.

Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) inactiva. En coma.

Nathan Drake (Uncharted) activo.

Glenn Arias (Resident Evil) activo.

Lynn Loud Padre y familia (Loud House) activos.

Katherine Mulligan (Loud House) activa.

HellBoy (HellBoy) activo.

Víctor Von Doom/Dr Doom (Marvel comics) activo.

Jean Paul Valley/Azrael (DC comics) activo.

…

Sonic (Sonic) activo.

Shadow (Sonic) activo.

Tails (Sonic) activo.

Knuckles (Sonic) activo.

Dr Eggman (Sonic) activo.

Charmy (Sonic) inactivo. Muerto.

Espio (Sonic) inactivo. Muerto.

Amy (Sonic) activa.

Cream (Sonic) inactiva. Muerta.

Vector (Sonic) activo.

Nack (Sonic) activo.

Sticks (Sonic) activa.

Blaze (Sonic) activa.

Silver (Sonic) activo.

Zero/Infinite (Sonic) Activo.

Rouge (Sonic) inactiva. Muerta.

Jet (Sonic) activo.

Staci (Sonic) inactiva. Muerta.

Perci (Sonic) activa.

Julie Su (Sonic) inactiva. Muerta.

OverWatch (OverWatch) inactivo. Miembros desaparecidos/muertos/retirados.

Angela Ziegler (OW anteriormente) activa.

Brigitte LindHolm (OW anteriormente) activa.

Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (OW/ Talon) activo.

Akande ogundimu/DoomFist (OW/ Talon) activo.

Olivia Colomar/Sombra (OW/ Talon) activa.

Amelie Lacroix/Widowmaker (OW/ Talon anteriormente) activa.

VectorMan (Vectorman) inactivo. Destruido.

Conrad Hart (Flashback) inactivo. Muerto.

Hana (OW) inactiva. Muerta.

…

X (Megaman) activo.

Zero (Megaman) activo.

Sigma (Megaman) activo.

Briareos (Appleseed) activo.

Two Horns (Appleseed) activo.

Connor (Detroit become human) activo.

2B (Nier Automata) activa.

Dr Cain (Megaman) activo.

…

El Príncipe (Prince Of Persia) activo.

Geralt de Rivia (The Witcher) activo.

Traxes/Drow Ranger (Dota 2) activa.

Shantae (Shantae) activa.

Purist ThunderWrath/Omniknight (Dota 2) activo.

Davion/DragonKnight (Dota 2) activo.

Garret (Thief) activo.

Kaisa/Kai' Sa (League of Leyends) activa.

Invoker (Dota 2) activo.

Xardas (Gothic) activo.

Risky Bots (Shantae) activa.

Yasuo (League of Leyends) activo.

Ciri (The Witcher) activa.

…

David Xanatos (Gargoyles) activo.

Kratos (God of War) activo.

Cereza/Bayonetta (Bayonetta) activa.

Rodin (Bayonetta) activo.

Ben Tenison/Ben 10 (Ben 10) activo.

Karen Starr/Powergirl (DC comics) activa.

Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) activo.

Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) activa.

Wasabi (Big Hero 6) activo.

Fred (Big Hero 6) activo.

Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) activa.

Emi Ogasawara (GhostWesper Mikami) activa.

…

Doom (Dota 2) villano. Inactivo. Muerto (Por el Príncipe y Geralt de Rivia)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) villano. Inactivo. Muerto (Por Glenn Arias)

Monika (Doki Doki Literature club!) supervillana. Activa.

Jedah Domah (DarkStalker) supervillano. Activo.

Diva (Blood +) villana. Inactiva. Muerta (Por Kim Possible)

DeadEye Joe (Contra Hard Corps) supervillano. Activo.

Noiman Cascade (Contra Hard Corps) villano. Activo.

Coronel Bahamut (Contra Hard Corps) supervillano. Inactivo. Muerto (Por Dr Eggman)

Ras Al Gul (DC comics) supervillano. Activo. Fuera del radar.

Father Balder (Bayonetta) supervillano. Activo. Fuera del radar.

Steppenwolf (DC comics) supervillano. Activo. Fuera del radar.

.

.

Como dije: la lista puede ser alterada con el paso de las historias. Por ahora estos son los personajes, igual en estos momentos estoy pensando como meter a otros más sin tener que incluirlos a la fuerza ( Lo que no me gusta hacer ) bueno chicos nos estamos leyendo en otros fics, nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Lista actualizada de personajes del FicVerse

.

.

Kim Possible (Kim Possible) inactiva. Fuera del radar.

Shego (Kim Possible) activa.

Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC comics) activo.

Jacob Leiter/ 47 (Hitman) activo.

Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) activo.

Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) inactiva. En coma.

Nathan Drake (Uncharted) activo.

Glenn Arias (Resident Evil) activo.

HellBoy (HellBoy) activo.

Víctor Von Doom/Dr Doom (Marvel comics) activo.

Jean Paul Valley/Azrael (DC comics) activo.

…

Sonic (Sonic) activo.

Shadow (Sonic) activo.

Tails (Sonic) activo.

Knuckles (Sonic) activo.

Dr Eggman (Sonic) activo.

Amy (Sonic) activa.

Vector (Sonic) activo.

Nack (Sonic) activo.

Sticks (Sonic) activa.

Silver (Sonic) activo.

Zero/Infinite (Sonic) desaparecido.

Jet (Sonic) activo.

Perci (Sonic) activa.

OverWatch (OverWatch) inactivo. Miembros desaparecidos/muertos/retirados.

Angela Ziegler (OW anteriormente) activa.

Brigitte LindHolm (OW anteriormente) activa.

Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (OW/ Talon) activo.

Olivia Colomar/Sombra (OW/ Talon) desaparecida.

Amelie Lacroix/Widowmaker (OW/ Talon anteriormente) activa.

…

X (Megaman) activo.

Zero (Megaman) activo.

Sigma (Megaman) inactivo. Desaparecido.

Briareos (Appleseed) activo.

Two Horns (Appleseed) activo.

Connor (Detroit become human) activo.

2B (Nier Automata) activa.

Dr Cain (Megaman) activo.

…

El Príncipe (Prince Of Persia) activo.

Geralt de Rivia (The Witcher) activo.

Traxes/Drow Ranger (Dota 2) activa.

Shantae (Shantae) activa.

Purist ThunderWrath/Omniknight (Dota 2) activo.

Davion/DragonKnight (Dota 2) activo.

Garret (Thief) activo.

Kaisa/Kai' Sa (League of Leyends) activa.

Risky Bots (Shantae) activa

Masha (Mobile Leyends) activa.

Ciri (The Witcher) activa.

Chakan (Rak Graphics) activo. Fuera del radar.

Lux (League of Leyends) activa.

Twisted Fate (League of Leyends) activo.

…

David Xanatos (Gargoyles) activo.

Kratos (God of War) activo.

Cereza/Bayonetta (Bayonetta) activa.

Rodin (Bayonetta) activo.

Ben Tenison/Ben 10 (Ben 10) activo.

Karen Starr/Powergirl (DC comics) activa.

Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) activo.

Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) activa.

Wasabi (Big Hero 6) activo.

Fred (Big Hero 6) activo.

Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) activa.

Emi Ogasawara (GhostWesper Mikami) activa.

…

Monika (Doki Doki Literature club!) supervillana. Desaparecida.

Jedah Domah (DarkStalker) supervillano. Activo.

DeadEye Joe (Contra Hard Corps) supervillano. Activo.

Ras Al Gul (DC comics) supervillano. Activo.

Father Balder (Bayonetta) supervillano. Activo. Fuera del radar.

Steppenwolf (DC comics) supervillano. Activo. Fuera del radar.

Evelynn (League of Leyends) supervillana. Activa.

Dormammu (Marvel Comics) supervillano. Activo.

.

.

Nota: la lista puede ser modificada según las historias por venir.


End file.
